Betrayal
by Master Thief
Summary: A night of pure lust can bring an end to a friendship. What will Paine do? Should she tell Rikku that she made love with Gippal one night or hide the cheating done? ONE SHOT! Rated M to be safe…


**A/N: Hi! A new ONE SHOT FFX2 fic from me. R & R please.**

**SUMMARY: A night of pure lust can bring an end to a friendship. What will Paine do? Should she tell Rikku that she made love with Gippal one night or hide the cheating done? ONE SHOT! R18 to be safe…**

**DISCLAIMER: FFX2 belongs to its respective owners.**

_It was just a night of pure lust._ Paine thought. _I…we only did it because of the sexual urges. I didn't intentionally do it to hurt Rikku's feelings. What have I done? I betrayed Rikku. I betrayed Gippal's fiancée. I betrayed one of my close friends! I made love with her fiancé! Although it was Gippal who made the first move, still…I am to blame! I gave in and I let him do what he wanted to do. Will Rikku be able to forgive me if I tell her about it?_

As she heads to Rikku's condominium in Bevelle, several thoughts entered the warrior's mind. Yes, she was a warrior. For several years of training, she learned to control her emotion and not to let it decide for her. But what have happened? She let her emotion decide for her. She gave in to her sexual urge and this was the result.

_It was just a coincidence. We're both in Luca Hotel and we talked…we just talked. Why this was suppose to happen?_

"_Gippal…it's already midnight. You should go back to your room. And tomorrow morning, you will visit Rikku in Bevelle and talk about your upcoming wedding." Paine said to him. She thought he will follow his former recorder's order but instead, the blonde Al Bhed guy held her waist and stroke her silver locks, which surprised the former. "What do you think you're doing, Gippal?"_

_He didn't listen to her. He continued his actions and bit her ear and whispered something at her. "I didn't know that you were alluring, Dr. P." and he kissed her neck, his hands on her waist._

_She didn't let the weird feelings within her to take over her rational side. She pushed him with all the strength she got. "Gippal, sorry if I did this to you but you must not do this. You're already engaged to Rikku."_

_He quickly got up and sat beside her. Without a word or two, he quickly kissed the warrior, which surprised the latter. _

_Paine didn't know that Gippal was actually good in kissing and she must admit that she liked it. And because she couldn't control the urge within her anymore, he let her kiss her and Paine eventually responded to his kisses. She opened her mouth so that his tongue could go in. Gippal paused for a while to catch his breath and after several seconds, he kissed her again starting from her forehead down to her nose, then to her cheek and to her lips and to her neck. While doing that, he started to unbutton her dress. Paine hesitated at first and wanted to complain but before she could do that, Gippal kissed her again. This time, it was harsh and dominating, as if telling her "Don't complain." Because her mind and body is clouded with the urge within her, she let him do what he wanted to do to her. She responded again, and she started to do the same-that is, to take off his clothes. Gippal grasped her breast and a moan escaped her lips. _

That night was indeed a night of pure lust. They don't love each other but because of the sexual urges within them, they made love. What they did is a sign of cheating…a sign of betrayal. Gippal cheated on Rikku. Paine betrayed Rikku. Will Rikku be able to forgive them? Will Rikku trust them again? Those were the questions that bothering the warrior. She wasn't in love with her friend's future husband but still…she betrayed her.

_The next morning…_

_Paine woke up late as usual. She quickly noticed that she's not dressed and instead, a white blanket was covering her body. The warrior tried to remember why she took off her clothes before she went to sleep last night. When she was able to remember, Paine's eyes became as big as the moon and her mouth was opened wide because of shock. She realized that she made love with Gippal, who was already engaged to Rikku. She got up and cried._

"No!"

_But you should tell her!_

_You shouldn't tell her! If she finds out, what will become of your friendship? You'll ruin it and she might even call you a relationship wrecker! A traitor! A cheater! _

She yelled, hoping that it would help ease the pain that she feels right now. The people who passed by were surprised by what she had done but afterwards they ignored her. Paine continued walking. What should she do now? She is now a block away from Rikku's condominium.

_Rikku…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Will you forgive me?_

She was already in the condominiums. She was a floor away from her. Paine started to feel nervous. Should she or shouldn't she? That was the question that is bothering her mind. Although her mind is filled with confusion, her body continues to head on to Rikku's pad. When she was there, Paine became more nervous.

_This is it…am I really ready?_

Paine, although her hand is trembling, slowly raised it to press the doorbell button. When she pressed the button, Rikku spoke through the intercom, asking who it was.

"Rikku…it…is me…" she said.

"Ah, it's you Dr. P! Wait! I'll be right there!" Rikku replied cheerfully.

_You're always cheerful…but will you still be as cheerful as that once you found out what I have done?_

When Rikku opened the door, she quickly hugged her fellow sphere hunter. Although hesitant, the warrior hugged Rikku back as a sign of greeting.

"What brings you here, Paine?"

Paine could only avoid Rikku's stare.

**THE END…**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


End file.
